


Break out

by loosingletters



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinda, M/M, Marine!Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught by marines was unlikely but possible. Breaking out of their cells with a marine that wants to be pirate king? Definitely impossible. Yet Law was proved wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 8th day of lawlu week! Alternative universe! So... marine!Luffy. Kinda.

It hadn't exactly been Law's plan to be caught by the marines. It was actually as far away from his very detailed plan as it could possibly have been, yet here he was sitting in a cell in a marine ship. The black haired surgeon leaned back against the wall, which was also made out of Kairōseki, just like his handcuffs. At least they knew how to prevent him from escaping unlike the amateurs he had met before, made him feel a little less underestimated.  
Still, he would be out of these damn chains before his head would roll, he wouldn't be hold down ever again. Nobody would take his freedom away, nobody but death.  
Law opened his eyes when he heard the door to his cell open. Confusion graced over his face for a split of a second. They wouldn't make it that easy for him, would they?  
He watched as a black haired male, maybe a few years younger than himself, entered the cell carrying a tablet with food. On his head rested a straw hat and the man's uniform was far more modified than those Law had seen before. The white vest and black cargo pants that cut off right above his knees looked way too casual for a proper marine's uniform.

"This stuff sucks", the man declared, sending a hateful glare at the Kairōseki. So he was another devil fruit user, Law concluded. Sending the man to bring him food, something he could go without for a few days, definitely was an act of absolute idiocy.

"Doesn't it bother you?", the man asked him.

"No", he replied, wondering if they had been stupid enough to also give the man the keys to his handcuffs.

"It would bother me to sit in here all day! I mean, some stone can make us basically useless and being around it for hours, having it touch you constantly must be torture."

Law surpassed the urge to make a snarky remark, insulting that out of them only one would be useless. But he kept his mouth shut, there was no need to anger the marine to the point of his actions ruining the brilliant plan in Law's mind.

"Anyway! Good that neither of us will be here much longer. My name's Luffy and I wanna become the pirate king. Interested in joining my crew?", the marine, Luffy, asked cheerfully.

Law was sure he had heard the name before but considering the absolute incredibility of the situation, Law couldn't be bothered to think about where he had heard one marine's name before. If he even was a marine. What kind of marine would declare to become the king of pirates? Only a mad one for sure.

"You could be my doctor! Trafalgar D. Water Law, doctor of the pirate king. Has a nice ring, right?", the crazy marine kept rambling.

"What exactly are you talking about?", Law asked the other, getting more and more confused with every word about the positive sides of pirating the man was listing.

"We're gonna break out of here today! You and me together because I can't do it alone and therefore need your help."

The crazy marine smiled, which looked very nice, kind of intoxicating Law had to admit, and cheered.

"... Fine, I'll join you."

"Great! Now eat up your, whatever the hell that is because it's not mashed potatoes, and then we get out of here!"

"Do you have any kind of plan I should be informed of?", Law asked, unable to process that the marine apparently hadn't thought an actual plan.

The black haired man shook his head, still with that stupid smile on his face, before pulling a key ring. He strolled over to Law and kneeled down next to him, easily picking the key to his handcuffs out of the hundred others that were around the chain.

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you as soon as you let me go?"

"Nope!", Luffy replied. "You won't gain anything from it after all."

And he was right. The man was his best chance at getting out of here and back to his own crew. Maybe he could just drop the marine somewhere after the escape. He didn't really want to bother with him for longer than necessary.

"Alright, _Captain_. Let's get out of here."

And Luffy beamed at him, unfitting of his position as a marine. Then again the man wanted to become the pirate king. Although his behavior was really still too childish for a damn pirate.

"So you're gonna join my crew?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever as long as we get away!"

Luffy opened the handcuffs and the Kairōseki fell to the ground with such a loud bang, that Law expected some other marine to come in and check if everything was fine. But thankfully nobody decided to check on them.

"Alright, we're gonna do it like this: You will put them on again but unlocked, we will walk out and get one of the small boats and get away!", Luffy explained, leaving Law to stare at him in unbelief.

"That won't work", Law tried to inform the man but he wasn't listening, already getting up again. He urged Law to hurry because apparently all the officers that could cause problems were busy right now so they wouldn't bother them. The surgeon couldn't quite believe that but since it couldn't get worse, fine. He would do it. Break out together with a crazy marine. Law just hoped Bepo wouldn't be too angry at him for doing something so reckless.  
He put the handcuffs back on again and walked outside with the marine. 

"Rear admiral!", one of the marines addressed- Luffy?!

What.

"Yes?"

"If I'm allowed to ask, what are you doing with the prisoner?"

By now Law was pretty sure he was dreaming. There was no way this crazy idiot was a rear admiral!

"Ah, just checking something, no need to worry!", Luffy laughed. "Also, could you do me a favor?"

"S-sure, sir!"

"I need one of the boats, could you help me with it?"

"Yes, sir!"

Was he really that stupid?! Law felt like groaning, none of this made any sense!  
Yet the marine brought Luffy and him to one of the boats and didn't even blink when the two of them boarded it and left the marine behind. Seemed like all of them really were trained to be mindless idiots.  
Luffy waved to the man until they touched the water and he started to row. While he perfectly looked the part of a carefree man, Law thought that some part of the man seemed nervous. They were in a good distance to the marine ship before somebody finally realized that their rear admiral and 500,000,000 Berry prisoner were taking off.

"Luffy, you brat! Get back here!", somebody screamed. Law recognized the man, he had caught Law after all. Vice admiral Monkey D. Garp.

"No way gramps!", Luffy shouted back with the exact same volume. “I'm gonna be the pirate king!”

And that was when they started to get bombed.

_~ Somewhere Law would probably rather be than stuck on a random island with an ex-rear admiral that kept eating more than humanly possibly and had to be saved from drowning five times so far, although Law himself too could drown ~_

“Ace! Look at this!”

The black haired man woke up from his nap, newspaper hold directly in front of his face, far too close to actually read anything.

“What's that?”, he asked his blonde brother confused.

“Remember how Luffy kept telling us how his first bounty would be higher than our first ones?”

“Yeah, how could I not. Too bad he joined the marines though. We probably could have stopped that if Grap hadn't brought him to Dadan for just one summer. Why?”

“He betrayed the marines!”

“What?!”

Shocked Ace stared at the newspaper, now actually reading the article next to the photo of a grinning Luffy.

_Rear admiral Monkey D. Luffy betrayed the marines!_  
_Declaration to become pirate king!_  
_Extremely dangerous devil fruit user, presumed to be hiding together with Trafalgar Law!_  
_Nature of their relationship is so far unknown!_

“Damn it, Luffy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
